


Horny Angel of the Lord

by Corbella0417



Series: Destiel Drabble 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Cas is a bossy top, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wants a piece of his hunters ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horny Angel of the Lord

**Author's Note:**

> Short story that came to my mind. 
> 
> I have no beta so any mistakes are my own.

Cas pulls Dean onto his lap and kisses him. Mouth, jaw, neck, any skin he can reach. With a single thought they are naked. Dean looks down between them and up again with a smirk. He grinds down and rolls his hips in one single move causing the angel to buck up, shutting his eyes tight. 

“Needy are we?” Dean laughs a little. 

Cas looks at him with blown pupils, “Shut up and fuck me.” 

With another thought Dean is already prepared and ready for him. He guides Dean’s hips, lining them up before pushing in. He doesn’t go slow either but Dean was ready for him. He pulls back and slams in again, the pleasure shooting through Dean’s body like lightning as Cas pumps up into him, hitting his sweet spot each time. 

They come together, shouting each others names. Cas pulls Dean off carefully and uses his Grace to clean them up. Dean snuggles up next to him and falls asleep.


End file.
